Zander
by Rob Gasperoni
Summary: The story of a group of teens living in a small Texas town where almost everyone has superpowers.
1. Baptism by Fire

Jea's parents had powers, but she didn't think she did, that is until the day before she started high school

"I might not have powers!" Jae said to her dad "That might be, but we still love you dear." Jae looked at her dad and said "You can lift a bus with your powers dad!" as she said that her hands burst into flames "Jae look at hands!" she looked at her burning hands and screamed with joy and fear. "That's my girl!" her dad said with a smile on his face "I'm pyrokinetic dad." "I know, that is one of the kinetic energies I control." "I thought I would get mom's power?" "That's what I thought to Jae."

She went to bed that night, Thinking about her power and her dad's words of wisdom "Don't misuse your power because I knew someone that did and his life changed forever." she couldn't wait to show Neal her power, but it is going to be hell on earth. ()

Lucas was sitting at home when there was a knock at the door.  
"Hello Lucas I haven't seen you since you were a baby" said the man at the door.  
"Well that's nice. What do you want?" Lucas asked.  
"My name is James Kinetic. I-um-I'm here to see your father."  
"Come on in, he's in his art studio down, in the basement."  
Lucas led Kinetic to the basement where his father was painting.  
"Dad someone's here to see you and I'm going out!" He shouted down the stairs  
"Thank you Lucas. Kinetic! Good to see ya bud."

Lucas went outside and went into the back yard where he could get onto the back roads when he heard his father shout. He looked through the window to see what the commotion was.  
"What? You're playing with me right James? You have to be!"  
"I'm afraid not. Someone's let the cat out of the bag."  
"Do you know who?"  
"No"  
Lucas stood up and thought to himself. "What could they mean? Oh well. I have more important things to worry about." His eyes turned black and he transformed into the Lion running off down the back roads.()


	2. Sins Of The Father

Neal was walking down the back roads with his friends when he saw a fireball in the sky. "What the?" Neal said running to see what was happening He saw that a wildfire had started and was heading to the city. Neal ran as fast as he could to try to stop the fire. He saw a garden hose and ran to it. Neal turned on the hose and sprayed the fire, but it wasn't enough. Just then Neal saw James Kinetic "Hey can you help me Mr. Kinetic?" James spotted Neal & replied "Oh! Well y-yes!" James used his powers to control the fire & soon had the flame out.

When the flames died Neal saw a body on the ground and then Mr. Kinetic said "Sleep walking again, my little woman."

"Mr. Kinetic what are you talking about?" asked Neal

"Oh, n-nothing" Mr. Kinetic said as he grabbed the body and walked away. Neal thought to himself 'What is going on in this town?' Neal; ran to get back to the party so he could get it out of his head. ()

Lucas arrived at the party and went straight for the booze, a weakness he inherited from his father.

"Yo Ryan throw me up into the air" Lucas said  
"OK" Ryan replied as he picked Lucas up and threw him up into the air. Lucas changed into his Lion form and landed on a tree branch.  
With elegance he jumped from roof to roof showing off his skills.  
He spotted a girl out of the corner of his eye. 'Man she's hot' he thought to himself 'Who is that she's talking too?'

When the guy goes behind a fence Lucas makes his move. He jumps down from the tree in human form and lands next to the guy.  
"Have you been in an accident?" Lucas asked.  
"What? Of course not!" said the guy angrily.  
"Well now you have." Lucas attacks him hitting & kicking him until he is unconscious.  
"You look a little worse for wear bro."

Lucas jumps back over the fence and begins talking to the girl.()

At school, Jae saw her friends talking about the fire. There were more rumours about the fire then the latest on who the who's who was dating. Jae found herself angering but was able to contain herself. One of the more popular freshman girls said to her, "Hey Jae, we were talking about you. You know, your dad and you are just alike, you're both bad dancers!" she & her clique laughed at Jae, which angered her even more. "No one talks about my dad that way!" her hands burst into flame. She threw a fireball at the girl. The girl screamed in pain and fear as she ran away from Jae. As the girl ran Jae saw Lucas. "Whoa, that's crazy Jae!" he said

"Thanks Luke, see you at lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah Jae, yeah." He answered ()


	3. Against The World

Carrie Hudson stepped out of the administration office of Zander County High. She had been introduced to the Principal & the freshman class president. That didn't seem happy to see her. That didn't bother Carrie, she was just happy to be here. She had been born in Zander 14 years ago. 46 hours ago she had discovered that her wealthy Canadian parents had adopted her, 27 hours ago she decided she wanted to move to Zander & meet her real parents, now here she was. No sooner than she was placing her hand on the doorknob of her first class did the intercom come to life shrieking "Carrie Hudson, please report to administration." She turned around on her heal & walked back to the admin office. She waltzed back in to the Principal's office. He was a sweaty man with a handlebar moustache, which he had the strange habit of stroking. Sitting in one of the chairs was a tall, skinny man with blonde hair & glasses. He seemed nervous. When he spotted Carrie he stood up & exclaimed "Oh my God!".

"Can I help you?" Carrie asked, sarcastically.

"Carrie, my name is James Kinetic. I'm your biological father."()

Lucas and Ryan are sitting on the fire escape stairwell of Club Charlie talking.

"Dude seriously? Your dad's the new coach of the football team and he won't let you play? That's pretty messed up man." Lucas said.  
"I know but it's my own fault I don't know how to control my strength yet."  
"You will. Don't worry! Now let's get in there & rock the house."

They went back inside & took the stage.

Lucas walked up to the mike. "Are you ready to rock? Let's go This song is called me against the world."

He played the opening riff and then the rest of the band joined in.

.com/watch?v=y3VdqxS8mEs

The crowd erupted and started to dance.()


	4. The New Guy

It felt strange to Shane, not being in New York. The small town was nice, almost homey. He almost felt like he could breath better now that he was away from the big apple. It was hard for him to start high school, not only late in the year, but also without the support of his mother. His father, being a genetic engineer, had died several years ago. His mother, the owner of a bank in the world trade center, had died in a terrorist attack. Now he was living with his father's old boss in this small town. His stomach churned as he walked up the steps to the school that he would come to call his own. He glanced down at his scheduled & read aloud to himself, "Mr. Menna for Algebra." He walked through the door & plopped down in the only available seat. A girl sitting to his right looked at him & said "You must be new here. I'm Cortni."

"Shane." he replied.

'She is definitely hot' Shane thought. Shane had had a girlfriend in  
New York but the relationship kind of ended when he left. As Mr. Menna walked in he said with a smile "Hello class. Oh, Mr. Davison. Come up to my desk & I will fill you in on the project we're working on. The rest of you get in your groups & get to work." As Shane walked up to Mr. Menna's desk his hyper-acute hearing picked up Cortni saying "Don't you think that new guy is cute?" One thing was certain: it was going to be a GREAT year!()

It's lunch time and everybody is on their way to the cafeteria.

Lucas is walking with Ryan when he sees a girl wearing a cheerleading uniform.

"Ryan, you know that girl?" he asked.

"No, never met her." Ryan replied

"I'm gonna introduce myself." Lucas said with a grin.

She sat down by herself. Lucas jumped over some tables and onto the seat opposite her. "Who are you?" she asked. From what he could tell Lucas guessed the girl was of Asian decent.  
"Well, I could say whoever you want me to be, but that would just be over the top. The name's Lucas." he said with a smile.  
"So you're the infamous Lucas Morrison. I heard about you from the other girls."  
"Really what do they say?" he asked.  
"They say you're out of control and that you're a bit of an animal… but I like that."  
"Well then give me your name and number and you can see how out of control I can get." She gets out a piece of paper, writes down her name and number then kisses it, leaving a frosty lipstick mark.

Lucas gets up and walks away. He looks at the name "Kim Hiroshida. The ice queen." ()

'That guy in 1st period was kind of cute.' Thought Cortni as she walked to her locker. And he seemed nice, unlike her boyfriend, Justin. She still didn't know why she went out with him. 'This is taking too long!' She thought as she lifted herself off the ground & began to fly. It worked great until she ran into the principal.

"Ms. Gilson!" he said in an angry voice that startled Cortni so badly she fell to the ground "Must I remind you that the halls are a no flight zone!?" he asked stroking his moustache

"I'm Sorry sir! Won't happen again sir!" she said as she rushed off. When she got to her locker Jason was waiting for her.

"Hey baby!" he said in as charming a voice as possible.

"Go away Justin!" she said, annoyed " Whoa whoa! Hey Baby listen. How 'bout you & me go to the lake tonight?" he said flashing his usual evil smile. " You freak! That's it! We're done!" and before Justin could say a word she slammed her locker closed & flew away. ()

Lucas is sitting in English.

"Now who can tell me what is meant by the line 'the end justifies the means'?" the teacher asked. Rachel put her hand up and said  
"It means that you can do anything as long as you reach your goal." She said haughtily  
"AMEN SISTER!!" Lucas shouted.  
"Care to elaborate on that comment Mr Morrison?"  
"All I was saying was that I think that term suits me."  
"Give me am example then" the teacher said  
"Take Robin Hood. He stole things to help others and last time I checked stealing was a crime"  
"Yeah but that doesn't apply to you Lucas. You steal to help yourself." Someone in the back said. The class broke into chuckles.  
"Hey it's all a game to me." before he could finish the sentence the ground began to shake & the windows of the school blew out.  
"I think a train just blew up" said a kid.  
"Well lets find out." Lucas jumped out the window  
"LUCAS MORRISON GET BACK HERE!" yelled the teacher.  
"No, that explosion looks way too tempting" he transformed and ran off.

Lucas arrived at the site of the explosion to see that a train had hit an oil tanker. "Holy hell!" he exclaimed. He looked around to see some bodies lying around. Then he heard something. He looked and saw a tub of oil and a flame. The flame hit the oil and it exploded throwing Lucas back several feet and severely injuring him.


	5. The Dance

Shane Davison couldn't wait for the bell to ring. He had heard that Cortni had dumped her boyfriend & he wanted to ask her out. RING! Shane ran outside & began to search for her. He finally found her at her locker.

"Hey, Cortni." he said trying to sound smooth

"Oh hey Shane!" she said as she closed her locker.

"Listen, the dance is coming up & I was thinking maybe you would want to go with me." he said once again trying to sound calm as he fought back the perspiration

"Sure! That sounds great! Pick me up at seven!" she replied happily.

"Coo..." before he could say anything she was gone.

Jae Kinetic was happy to go to the first dance of the year. As she was getting ready Carrie burst in.

"Is this my room?" she asked

"No, why are you here?" Jae snarled back

"Our dad told me that this is my room." Replied Carrie. Jae looked at Carrie seething with anger before downstairs.

"Dad is she my sister?" Jae asked as she reached the bottom.

"Yes, Carrie is your sister, Jae, your twin sister." He replied

"I'm going to the dance dad." Jae stated walking out the door

"Okay, take your sister with you, Carrie! She could use some fun." James yelled back. Carrie walked down and ran to the door.  
At the dance, Jae and Carrie saw Shane with his date Cortni. Jae danced to almost every song played there. In fact everyone danced accept Carrie.

Lucas Morrison lay in the hospital bed with a piece of shrapnel in his shoulder and over 50 broken bones.  
"Ok Mr. Morrison your son will be fine we just think we should keep him in for a few weeks so he can recuperate." A nurse said to Alex Morrison.  
"No problem, do what you have to." Alex said worried about his son.  
Suddenly Scott and James burst through the door.  
"Alex we heard what happened. Is he alright?" Scott asked catching his breath.  
"He'll be fine. He just needs rest and a lot of time." Alex assured them.  
"Guys you know what's happening don't you. She's trying to get at us using our kids, preying on their weaknesses. In your case Alex she used Lucas's need to prove he's the and most reckless." exclaimed James.  
"You're right James. We've got to find out who's next." said Scott.

While they were discussing this outside Lucas had woken up and realized where he was. "No chance in hell am I'm staying here." He said getting up. He changed his clothes and jumped out the window as he changed into his Lion form. He ran to his house and put on a suit. He then ran to the school and exploded through the door.

"Who said you could party without me?!!" he exclaimed. The students were shocked to see that he was standing there all cut up and bruised but he stood defiantly not even letting pain stop him from making it to this party.

Shane Davison & Cortni Gilson walked into the gym & were immediately blown away by the lights. "Wow! You guys really know how to throw a party!" Shane yelled over the music. As the song came to an end a slow one began.

Shane began singing off tune to Cortni "It's you & me lost in this moment & each others face..."

"Listen if we dance will it make you stop singing?" Cortni asked jokingly

"Maybe…" Shane said as they made there way to the dance floor.

Shane's hand quivered slightly as he gently placed on her waist. As they danced Shane realized what he had been wondering about this entire time. He was in love. As the song ended they waited for the next one to begin. Cortni pulled on Shane's hand "C'mon!" she said. She led him to the doors & outside. She then grabbed his hand & flew up to the roof, Shane in tow.

"This is where I come to be alone." she said once they were on the roof.

"So where are you from?" Shane asked.

"Well, I'm from Miami but I live here in my apartment." Cortni replied

"Your apartment?" Shane asked giving her an inquisitive look.

"My parents have some money & when they found out about my power they sent me here so I could learn with other people who have powers. What about you?" she said casually.

"Well I'm from New York. My mom was a banker up there." Shane said

"What about your dad?" Cortni asked

"Oh, my dad died a while back." Shane replied as the song that was playing came to an end. They leaned in from where they were sitting & kissed. Now there was no doubt in Shane's mind that he was in love.


End file.
